


Anastasia Hargreeves

by Hazza19



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Back to the Future, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazza19/pseuds/Hazza19
Summary: There's just no way Five heard Reginald correctly. The man must be going senile in his old age. First off all, what the hell, Five has a kid from the future? The girl is only six years younger than he is, and he most certainly is not ready to be anyone's father. Looking into matching green eyes though, he can actually kind of tell he's her dad, which is super weird in it's own way. Second of all, based on what Reggie said, it sounds like he figured out time traveling- so he'll take that as a win. Most importantly though, where, or better yet who, is her mother? Five meets Vanya's astonished gaze across their corner of the table, and wonders: what are the chances?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Original Female Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 44
Kudos: 220





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After watching season two, I'm feeling re-inspired by the Umbrella Academy fandom and couldn't resist this idea. This story will be set assuming all events of season one occurred, and will partly stick with some ideas of season 2. This is set even further in the future, in which the appearance of Five's daughter in the past will change basically everything, but she grows up in a Universe where the Umbrella Academy did go through the apocalypse and end up in Dallas. I will fill in some of the details on what exactly happened after season one in future chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue: 

A flash of blue light brightened the mildly lit study at precisely 11:55 p.m., causing the normally unflappable Reginald Hargreeves to flinch in his desk chair. “What is the meaning of this?!”  


Pogo, who was also in the room standing by the door, decidedly had a less composed response, and jumped up in shock before leaning against his cane for support so he didn’t fall over.  


On the floor in front of the ornate wooden desk, a dark haired man in his thirties laid bleeding out on the Kashan carpeted floor. Holding the man’s hand was a little girl around the age of six or seven. The man’s other hand gripped a black briefcase and another bag. The man’s eyes opened from being squeezed shut and his green eyes met the once again stern gaze of Reginald.  


“Hey old man,” The man ground out through clenched teeth, “it sure has been awhile since I’ve seen you. Unfortunately, as you can see, I don’t have a lot of time to catch up.” While speaking the man rubbed his thumb over the back of the little girl’s hand. She blinked matching green eyes clear of tears, and also looked up at the white haired man wearing a monocle, sniffling away another sob that choked in her throat.  


“Just who do you think you are to appear here in my home?” Reginald stated, keeping in mind the location of his gun under his desk. Even he could not deny that the intruder did not seem like a foe, in fact, he seemed rather familiar. Regardless it was always important to stay on guard.  


“Come on, you don’t recognize me even a bit?” The man said with a smirk, but quickly grimaced as he adjusted a bit on the floor. It appeared that he was wounded in many areas, as he was covered in blood. “Normally, I would make you work for it, but I’m running out of time. It’s me, Five. And this,” he tightened his grip on the little girl and his eyes softened as he looked at her, “is my daughter Anastasia”.  


Pogo made a noise in his throat at the dual admission and the only sign of disbelief Reginald outwardly gave was a slight widening of his eyes. “Am I just supposed to assume that you are telling the truth? Number Five is currently sleeping in his bedroom downstairs.” (It is important to note that while Reginald thought that to be a fact, a thirteen year old Number Five was most certainly not in his room. In fact, he instead was down the hall in a decidedly different bedroom, and was sleeping in Number Seven’s bed, next to the owner of said bed. But some things are better left unknown to those that make the rules).  


The older Number Five, if he remembered correctly, knew there was very little time for such pettiness as revealing that the young him was probably not where his father thought, took a deep breath to prepare for the slew of words he was about to say.  


“Listen old man, there’s no time for this. I am Number Five from the future. Yes, I can time travel. No, it does not go well the first couple of times I do it. Yes, you are right that there will be an apocalypse. No, in the original timeline, the Umbrella Academy does not stop the apocalypse, so I had to rearrange some things. I would love to stay and explain everything to you, but I don’t have the time.” Five finished in a rush, and was pleased to see that dear old dad seemed to be taking him seriously now.  


“Shit hits the fan in my timeline, and I had to get Ana out. So I brought us back to now, because she’s going to change the timeline. I told her the big events that need to be changed and she knows what to do. No, she will not be giving you all of the information you want, and you will not hound her.” Five glared at Reginald as he stated this part.  


In truth, bringing Ana back to be under the care of his father wasn’t his first choice, far from it. However, he knew that there was one key event that would change the entire timeline and would most likely prevent the apocalypse. This event was something that Five had explained to Ana in detail. It would need to be changed within a couple of days from when they landed. The problem with Five’s plan, and the real reason that he had brought Ana to this timeline in the first place, was that when she changed this event then she would likely not be born due to her conception happening in a whole different time continuum. While Five expected that he would still have children in this current timeline his young self was on, the circumstances on the conception of the children would be different, therefore causing a different child to be born.  


“Why would I want to have another child to care for?” Reginald asked haughtily, but personally was taken by surprise at the word’s of this supposed (who seemed to be the real deal) Number Five.  


In almost all situations, Number Five was not one to beg. But he knew that he was dying and he wanted to make sure before he took his last breath that their little girl would be okay. He promised to make sure she would be okay. And so Five would resort to begging.  


“Please, dad.” Five implored, showing a rare vulnerability toward anyone who wasn’t his girls. “I need to know she’ll be safe. She has powers, too. She-” and then he changed gazes from being locked with his father to looking in his daughter’s eyes, “you’re so strong and so bright. And we’re so proud of you and I’m sorry I couldn’t take care of you better, but I need you to keep being my strong little wolf, okay?”  


Ana nodded her head, covered in honeyed brunette locks that also had some dried blood on them. “I promise, daddy.” She croaked through a tear filled voice. “I love you and mommy so much, I.. I don’t want you to leave me.”  


Pogo, who had been watching the entire exchange, came further into the room. He could see how this older Master Five was similar to the younger Master Five. He had much love for all of the children, and was saddened by the circumstances of this visit from one his charges.  


Reginald, not one for much outward emotion, did feel a twinge of compassion for the boy and girl ruining the carpet in his office. He also started to wonder at the power’s mentioned. “Very well, she will be allowed to train and join the Umbrella Academy if her powers are sufficient enough. Regardless, we will not throw her to the streets. I will set her up in the children’s hall with the rest. You have my word.”  


With that statement Five, who knew his father was many things, but stood to his promises, felt his adrenaline leaving him fast. Unless he wanted to bleed out on the floor in front of his daughter it was time to jump back to his own timeline and clear the way for his younger self to fix his mistakes.  


He let go of the briefcase and the bag filled with all of the important information and things his daughter would need, and used that hand to reach up and brush Ana’s hair out of her face, one last time. “I love you, little wolf, and that will never change. I know you’ll miss me and your mom, but don’t forget we’ll always be close by. I might not be the same, but I’m still essentially me and if you do everything we talked about, it will all work out, okay? It might not be today, or tomorrow, but some time soon.” Five smiled through the pain and moved his hand to wipe at the tears dripping down his daughter’s face.  


Ana gave him a watery smile and repeated back their phrase, “Not today or tomorrow, but sometime soon. I’ll love you always daddy” Reaching down quickly, Ana hugged her dad, and he just closed his eyes through the pain and returned her embrace. They both released each other after a moment.  


With a flash of blue light, Five Hargreeves-who had lived through more than most, including an apocalypse, becoming a time jumping assassin, and much more- was gone.  


Downstairs, a young Five Hargreeves- who would never live through an apocalypse and now had an unwritten future- twitched in his sleep before wrapping his arm tighter around Number Seven.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you everyone for your comments, bookmarks, and kudos on the prologue. Here is chapter one and I hope you all continue to enjoy! This is not proof read so here's to hoping that my midnight typing isn't too bad. Let me know what you think!

_ Chapter One: _

When thirteen year old Five woke the next morning, it was to a mouthful of Vanya’s hair and dull light streaming through her curtains. He probably had a half hour before mom would be opening the door to wake them for breakfast. Today was thankfully a Sunday, and it was not Five’s day to privately train, so the only mandatory things to do would be breakfast, lunch, and dinner. 

Five spit some of Vanya’s hair out of his mouth, and while it would have been great to roll over a bit, it was impossible to do so on her twin sized bed. At least his bed was full sized, but it was so much easier for him to just jump to her room than have her sneak into his and potentially get caught by one of their moronic siblings. 

* * *

This arrangement of sleeping in the same bed had been going on for the past year or so. It had all started when there was a terrible thunderstorm that had hit the city. It wasn’t that Five was afraid of thunderstorms, please he was a genius superhero, but something about the storm had left him uneasy. Therefore, he had been unable to fall asleep and decided to go to the bathroom. In his walk back to his room, he had heard muffled sounds of distress coming from Number Seven’s closed door. 

Lately, Five had been noticing Number Seven more. Out of all their siblings, she was the least annoying, even if she mostly just faded into the background (or maybe it was because of that, he wasn’t sure. Trying to describe why he was suddenly interested in her and noticing her more was like describing why two magnets are drawn to each other. Some things just are). Sometimes, Five could hear her playing her violin through the walls and he surprisingly didn’t hate her performing- he even sort of appreciated it. Not only that, but while he never thought of her as ugly, lately he had found himself giving her a second glance. She was admittedly pretty, in a quiet and shy kind of way. It was just that, when he locked eyes with her a couple days after their twelfth birthday, he noticed that for someone so mousy, she had really expressive eyes that seemed to show there was more beneath the surface. 

So it was probably a combination of all of these things that had him checking the hallway one more time to make sure he was alone, before he creeped up to her door and opened it. He quickly slipped inside the room shrouded in darkness. A flash of lightning outside lit up the entire room, and Five could see Seven wrapped in her blankets. She was muttering in her sleep, her hand kept twitching out by her side, and sweat glistened off her forehead. It was clear to him that she was suffering some kind of nightmare. 

Five quickly approached the bed before thinking too much, which really was unusual of him as he liked to calculate the decisions he made. He reached out with his hands, whispering at the same time. 

“Sev, hey, Seven, wake up, your okay.” 

Seven startled in bed, her eyes flashing open quickly. Thunder rumbled loudly in Five’s 

ear causing him to jump in time to Number Seven gripping his wrist attached to his hand on her shoulder. “Seven, it’s just me!” Five whisper- yelled, and he watched as Seven blinked a couple of times before she really seemed to focus on him with her brown eyes.   
“Five?” Seven questioned, confusion clouding her voice. “What are you doing here?” 

“You were having a nightmare and I could hear you all the way from the hallway so I just wanted to check that you were okay.” 

“You came to check up on me?” Seven blinked as she asked in a quiet voice, her confusion melting with surprise.

“Well, yeah. Had to make sure someone didn’t break in or something.” Five smirked at her and was completely caught by the new look of gratitude in her eyes. She was making it seem like it was a big deal that he did the decent thing and made sure she was fine. 

“Thank you.” She stated in a little voice, before surprising both of them and sitting up in the bed before she wrapped her arms around his stomach in a hug. 

He was the one blinking confused now. 

“Uhh, you’re welcome. Anytime.” 

He stepped back from her hug after slightly patting her on the back quickly, and felt like his face was a little warm. Why was his face a little warm? It was definitely time for him to go back to bed. 

As he started to make his way back towards her door, he was stopped by her voice. 

“Five?” 

“Yes?” 

“Would you...I mean would it be okay... would you mind just staying with me until I fall back asleep? I, I don’t really remember what my nightmare was about, but I just don’t think I can be alone right now.” Seven asked, innocent brown eyes peeking up at him through her brown bangs. 

He sighed, but made to walk back to her bed. 

“Fine but scooch over, I’m not sitting on the floor.” He stated, his smirk lit up by the moonlight now streaming through the room. 

She quickly complied before putting her body all the way against the wall. He slid on top of the covers next to her, fully intending to just sit there with her for a couple minutes till she fell asleep and then making his way back to his own bed. He stared down at her as she snuggled into her blanket, and tried to go back to sleep. 

One second he remembers just staring at how peaceful she looked in that moment, and the fact that he still thought she was pretty even without her big doe eyes staring at him. The next second he was drifting to sleep, his last thought before sleep claiming him was that the storm didn’t even seem to still be going on.

* * *

Five space-jumped back into his own room, and laid down into his own bed. When mom opened the door to announce it was time to wake up, Five went through the normal motions of pretending to wake up to the sound of her voice and get up to prepare for the day. 

Breakfast was a mostly normal affair, except for the fact that Five felt that his father was analyzing him from his end of the table. At one point, Five caught Reginald’s gaze and held it, eventually raising an eyebrow at the man. A tightness appeared around Reginald’s eyes at that, before Reginald moved his gaze from Five to looking at Luther next to him. One of the only good things about the no speaking at the table during mealtime rule was that dear old dad didn’t say anything to Five about whatever Five had done to upset the man now. As Five ran through his behavior the past couple of days, he realized that he actually hadn’t done anything that should have been found upsetting to Reginald.

With a twinge of fear, Five wondered if his sneaking into Vanya’s room had been found out. He resisted the urge to meet Vanya’s eye as he was probably being paranoid and if it was paranoia then he couldn’t reveal any interest in Number Seven. Five knew that Reginald would be extremely against their friendship with each other. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, realizing that there was no way that Reginald could know. Five made sure to loop the cameras in their bedrooms every night, which based on the fact that he knew their father rarely checked the creepy recordings, was most likely an unnecessary precaution that he nonetheless would continue to take just in case. 

Needing to distract himself for the rest of the meal, Five decided to start reassessing his equations on time travel in his mind. While he knew Reginald did not want to continue to discuss the matter, Five was feeling confident that he should be able to time travel very soon. In fact, after breakfast he planned to go to the library so he could sit and continue to formulate the newest equation he came up with that should officially make time traveling a possibility for him. Pleased with his new focus, Five spent the remaining time at breakfast lost in a blissful mix of physics and calculus and theory. 

As mom cleared all of the plates from the table, Reginald cleared his throat. All of the children jumped to attention as this was something that had never happened before. Five’s brain stopped filling in derivatives and he snapped his gaze back to his father. 

“Children, there will be a new member to the Umbrella Academy.” Reginald stated. 

Seven pairs of eyes blinked at him, all of the children feeling that they must have heard him incorrectly. Even Klaus was paying attention, the blunt in his hand that he was about to take a hit of forgotten. 

Suddenly, Pogo was entering the room with a small brunette girl trailing behind him. The little girl shuffled her way to the open seat to Reginald’s left that was diagonal and down three to Five’s own seat. Five eyed the girl with interest, curious as to why she would be allowed to join the academy. She was  _ young,  _ maybe six or seven years old _.  _

The little girl looked up from where she was staring at the table, and looked each of the current Umbrella Academy members in the eye, before her eyes met Five’s gaze. 

Static seemed to fill his ears as he stared at her for a couple of seconds. She seemed  _ so  _ familiar. Like when something is on the tip of your tongue and you just don’t know what you’re missing. 

The girl smiled at him watery, tears starting to fill her eyes, before she shifted her gaze from him down a seat. He followed where she was looking and saw that she was not staring at Vanya, who also seemed to be equally transfixed with the girl. The moment was quickly broken as Reginald continued to talk, and the girl seemed to shake herself before once again returning her gaze to Five. 

“This here will be Number Zero.” Reginald stated, looking like he was planning to continue before the little girl cut him off. 

“But my real name is Anastasia and I’m seven and I’m so happy to meet you all!” She exclaimed and Five had to give it to the kid. Cutting off dear old dad on day one was nothing short of impressive. 

Reginald shot her a look before he faced the table again, and resumed speaking. 

“She was brought to me last night through time-travel. From an older Number Five specifically, who appears to be her father. Number Five, we will discuss this more at length at a later time, but for the rest of the day Number Zero and I will be reviewing her powers to see how to begin her training here. For now, she will be sharing a room with you Number Seven, until her room is set up in the hall with the rest of you. I expect you to explain to her what will be expected of her Number Five, and Number One I count on you to make sure she is briefed on our schedule and expectations should Number Five prove to be lacking.” Reginald finished, but Five feels like he must not have gotten out of Vanya’s bed this morning. 

There’s just no way Five heard Reginald correctly.  The man must be going senile in his old age. First off all, what the hell, Five has a kid from the future? The girl is only six years younger than he is, and he most certainly is not ready to be anyone's father. Looking into matching green eyes though, he can actually kind of tell he's her dad, which is super weird in it's own way. He knew that she seemed familiar when he saw her, but this is not what he expected in any realm of the possibilities. 

Second of all, based on what Reggie said, it sounds like he figured out time traveling- so he'll take that as a win. He lets himself enjoy the momentary victory at realizing that all of his work, all of the extra time spent staring at and working through his equations will be for something. He will get to time travel and show Reginald just how wrong he was about him being unable to do it. Five stores this train of thought into his brain to be returned to later, and refocuses on the problem at hand. 

All of this supposition that he is a father is great and all, but there are lots of factors that need to be considered with this revelation. Most importantly though, where, or better yet who, is her mother? Five meets Vanya's astonished gaze across their corner of the table, and wonders: what are the chances? 

Five quickly glances around the table and finds that Vanya’s gaze isn’t the only one that is burning into him. All of his siblings are staring at him with expressions that are a range of disbelief. Reginald is just giving him a blank look, not at all reflecting the bomb he just dropped, and his supposed daughter,  _ Anastasia, he _ reminds himself, is looking at him with tears in her eyes. Rather than sit and let everyone have a front seat to go through this inner turmoil with him any longer, he space-jumps into his room and shuts the door. He needs a plan for how he’s going to handle this newest variable in all of his equations. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This scene contains content directly taken from the show, so all rights go to the owners of the Umbrella Academy and Netflix.  
> Thanks again to all my readers! I really appreciate everyone who comments and kudos and bookmarks! This chapter does contain one of the scenes from season one, but I hope you enjoy this take on it!

Five ended up spending the next five hours of the day locked in his room. The majority of this time is spent distracting himself with his time travel equations, and he now has renewed motivation knowing that he will actually accomplish time travel. Perhaps that is why he actually figures out the equations and is ready to present them to his father before lunch. 

He astutely ignored the fact that he has a daughter after the first hour of tormenting himself with the unlimited possibilities that caused her to end up in his timeline. He knew there is no way that he would willingly send a kid of his to live under Reginald’s thumb, so whatever situation caused him to send Ana to this time is definitely not good. Of course, one way to know about what caused Ana’s appearance here would be to just talk to her. He considered interrupting Reginald’s testing of her abilities, but decides that he will wait to talk to her until after he time travels. One problem at a time. 

At one point, his train of thought was broken by the sound of Vanya’s footsteps coming up to his door. He had spent so much time with her at this point that he can recognize the sound of her hesitant approach. Normally she wasn’t so bold as to approach him when he’s in his bedroom, they choose to hang out together in more private locations like hidden alcoves in the house or a specific corner of the library that none of their siblings know about. She must wish to talk about the fact that he is now apparently a thirteen year old father, even though the farthest he’s ever gotten with a girl was a quick peck on the cheek by Vanya a couple of times. The memory of her lips on his skin momentarily distracted him, causing him to smirk to himself and he briefly wondered once again who Ana’s mother is. He stops that train of thought and refocused on the fact that Vanya is on the other side of his door. 

He considered going up to the door and just letting her in, actually stopped writing equations and went to stand by his door, but decided he wasn’t ready to face her yet. Even though Vanya most likely won’t pester him, he just couldn’t handle looking into her doe eyes and knowing that she was just as unsure as he was. Instead he just stood by his door, palm splayed on the wood by the handle and forehead pressed against the door, until she walked away after ten minutes of absolute silence on the other side. 

Fifteen minutes before lunchtime, Five decided it was time to emerge from his room. He has figured out his time travel equations, and will discuss them with his father now. His father should be done testing Ana’s power’s, whatever they are (another question that Five adds to the growing list in his head). Reginald will most likely try to brush him off, but Five won’t let him. He  _ needed _ this, needs to time travel before he can consider the way his life blew up today and what he will do about it. His plan was to travel a couple of days into the future and then he will travel right back to when he left. This is something that he  _ knows _ what to do about, and God dammit he  _ will _ . 

Five space jumped to the doorway of his father’s study and he heard the rustling of papers in the room. Five knocked quickly on the door, hearing the responding, “come in,” by Reginald. 

He did so, and opened the door to his father sitting behind his desk, alone in the room. 

“Number Five, I told you that we would be speaking, but lunch time will begin shortly. I expect for you to report to me tomorrow during the thirty minute time block after training to discuss the events of this morning. Number Zero shows good control of her abilities, and has given me an idea of ways to further progress your training. She claims that  _ you _ were her primary teacher in controlling her powers.” Reginald stated. 

Five filed this fact away for future use, adding it to the ever expanding list of questions that have popped up due to today’s events. “Progressing my training is actually what I wanted to discuss with you right now. I think, actually no, I know I figured out the equations to time travel and would like to review them with you before I time travel later today.” 

Reginald scoffed before turning his gaze away from Five and resuming writing in the small book that is in front of him. 

“Absolutely not, Number Five. You are not ready.”

“ _ Yes,  _ I am!” Five exclaimed. His father doesn’t even look up at him. 

“You most definitely are not. We will not be discussing this further for the unforeseeable future. You are dismissed, I will see you in the dining room shortly.” Reginald drawled out, still not meeting Five’s annoyed glare.

“But I am ready! I-” 

“You are dismissed.” The words are unyielding and final. 

Five huffed out, before turning and deciding to hell with it, and then spatial jumped out of the room and into the hallway near the dining room. He starts pacing the floor in anger. 

Not ready?  _ Not ready _ ! How would Reginald know if he wouldn’t even hear him out!

When Grace rings the bell signaling it is lunchtime, Five swaggered into the dining room with the rest of his siblings, and stood waiting to be seated with his arms crossed behind his back, still fuming with annoyance and anger, but hiding it behind a casual mask. He slightly glanced to his right and took a peek at Vanya, who was staring down at her plate. In the background, the record player is droning on about some survival techniques. Five took this time to change his focus and surreptitiously look at his future kid. She’s a full head shorter than Number Two who stands next to her, and compared to Number One who is across from her she is completely dwarfed. This makes sense to him since he isn’t the tallest of his siblings, but he also is expecting a growth spurt soon.

She suddenly pulled out her chair and plopped down into it. He is jolted for a second with total surprise before he has to bite back a smirk. Oh, she is definitely his daughter. He feels a flash of pride and then is shocked by how weird this whole thing made him feel. 

Reginald entered the room, and went to his spot at the head of the table. He looked at Ana with a pinched face. “Number Zero, we do not sit until I give the okay to do so.” 

“Sorry Grandpa Reggie. Daddy never makes me wait to sit, he says I shouldn’t have to wait for anything. If I want to do something I should just go ahead and get it done.” Ana stated in an innocent voice, with her green eyes all wide and doe-like. The look distantly reminds Five of something (someone), but he adds it to the later pile. The pinched look on Reginald’s face is now directed at Five. 

Five once again felt the shocked look on his face melting into a smirk. 

“Insolence will not be tolerated Number Zero. Now everyone, sit.”

Everyone began eating, and the table had the normal amount of meal time action occurring. Allison shot Luther a sly look, Klaus rolled a joint, not even really trying to hide it. Ben was reading a book. Vanya alternated between staring down at her plate, slowly eating, and occasionally shooting him a glance. 

While Five was distracted by Ana’s actions, his annoyance and anger quickly returned to him. He sat with his knife in his hand and stared at his father, channeling his inner rage at being dismissed so easily earlier. 

Five’s food remained untouched while he continued to contemplate what he should do about his desire to time travel being disregarded like everything else he wants. At one point, Reginald met Five’s glare and his father’s face did not even twitch in response to the burning in Five’s eyes. Five cannot hold in how he was feeling any longer. Maybe his rage was misplaced and was caused by the tumultuous news he received today, but he is unable to contain his rage. While glaring at his father, left hand balled into a fist and right hand clutching his knife, Five stabs the knife into the table. All eyes are on him again for the second time today, everyone showing different looks of surprise, annoyance and concern (only from Vanya and Ana).

“Number Five.” Reginald scolded. 

“I have a question.” Five started with another slight smirk.

“Knowledge is an admirable goal, but you know the rules, no talking during meal times. You are interrupting Heir Councillor.” Reginald used his knife to gesture into the air, once again just dismissing Five. 

Five pushed his plate away from him, so fucking  _ done.  _ He’s tired of this house, the rules, being ignored,  _ all  _ of it. 

“I want to time travel.”

“No.”

“But I’m ready! I’ve been practicing my spatial jumps just like you said.” With this statement he spatial jumped right so he is facing Reginald. Ana is coincidentally on his left. He glanced down at her and she has now gone pale and was clutching her knife similar to how he was minutes ago. 

Reginald continued to seem disinterested and reached for his glass. “A spatial jump is trivial when compared to time travel....” His father continued giving some metaphor about ice and acorns but Five did not care to listen to it. 

Five considered the dumb metaphor before quickly stating that he doesn’t get it. At this point, Five glanced at the table and met Vanya’s gaze. She is shaking her head no at him, quite vigorously. This is the second time she broke their unspoken no contact or acting like friends rule whenever they are around their father. 

That meant that she was most definitely not happy with him. 

His father responded to Five’s disinterest of his metaphor by telling him that that is why he is not prepared for time travel before taking a sip from the goblet in his hand. 

“I’m not afraid.” He stated, and his father quickly responded. 

“Fear isn’t the issue, the effects it might have on your body, even on your mind are far too unpredictable. Now,” Reginald clanged his silverware on his plate,” we won’t talk about this anymore.”

Five bit his tongue in annoyance and glared towards the opposite wall of Vanya’s and Ana’s pleading faces, the rest of his siblings just continued to eat with mild amusement and annoyance on their faces, before deciding to just screw this. 

Five ran out to the street, hearing his father shout, “Number Five! You haven’t been excused” in the background. 

In his blinded mixture of being fed up and angry, and his sudden rush of confidence to just  _ do it _ , Five did not realize that he wasn’t the only person to run from the dining room. 

Five opened the gates of the Academy with both hands and started to mentally grab at his energy reserves and simultaneously prepared the equations he will need in his mind. He exited the building, passing a statue of a lion and wooden bench on his right, a couple of passersbys on his left walking the street. His navy school jacket and brown hair billowed with the wind and he passed a light post prepared to rip through space  _ and  _ time. Just as he was about to actually complete the time jump, a white light appeared in front of him with a  _ snap _ and two small hands gripped his wrist. He felt grounded both physically and mentally, his energy quickly leaving him. 

He glared down at the person in front of him, confusion fighting through his anger and was shocked to see Anastasia’s green eyes peering up at him, worry etched on her face. 

“No Daddy! You can’t!” 

As Ana spoke the words, the time continuum shifted, as the timeline in which the apocalypse could have still happened officially crumbled for good.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone for sticking with this and continuing to read!! Once again a shout out to everyone who is kind enough to bookmark, leave kudos, and comment! I read every comment and appreciate them so much! To those of you wondering about Ana's powers, we start going into that a bit more here! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter!

Five stared down at his daughter, who just spatial jumped just like he could, and was torn between annoyance and being impressed. “What do you mean I can’t?”   
“You made me promise I wouldn’t let you time travel daddy.” Ana stated. Both of her little hands were still wrapped around his wrist in a death grip. It felt like she had pulled and muted his energy that he was planning to use for the time jump, but he didn’t feel drained, just like the extra energy wasn’t there.   
“I made you promise? You mean future me? Why would I ever say that?”   
“Can we go somewhere inside? I have lots to tell you.” Ana smiled at him with that sentence and then let go of his wrists to just hold one of his hands with one of hers.   
He honestly was a little flabbergasted, not used to anyone touching him other than Vanya. It was clear that Ana was very comfortable grabbing his hand, like it was something she was used to doing all the time.   
“We should talk, but we’re not doing it back in the house. I know a place we can go to.” With that, Five started walking, tugging on Ana’s hand so that she would follow him. He then tried to let go of her hand, but she tightened her grip on him. He rolled his eyes, but allowed it and re-gripped her hand in his. They didn’t speak as they walked, but it was only about a five minute walk to the park from the Academy.   
When they arrived at the park, Five brought them over to a vacant bench shaded under a tall tree that partially blocked the bench from view. There were hardly any people in the park that day as it was a little chilly with the wind rustling through the leaves on the tree. As Five and Ana sat down, Ana shivered a bit with the cold only wearing a plaid dress that reached knee length and a white short sleeved button down underneath. Her honeyed brown hair was down and Five stared at her a second before sighing, taking his school jacket off, and putting it over her shoulders while swiping her hair over the collar.   
She stared up at him with childlike admiration, her eyes wide and happy.   
He jumped up in alarm as she basically threw herself at him, wrapping her slender arms around his torso. He looked down at her, eyes wide, before awkwardly patting her back. He was not prepared for this kind of affection.   
“Daddy... I missed you.” Ana tearfully spoke, and when she looked up to meet Five’s eyes, hers were glistening.   
“I think it’s time for you to start telling me what happened that caused you to end up here.” Five said, suddenly needing to know all about his future.   
“You told me not to tell you too much, but the most important thing you need to know is that you can’t time travel.” Ana’s tears were replaced by her somber tone and honest eyes.   
“Yeah, you mentioned that before, when you spatial jumped- which by the way you clearly got from me- but I want to know why?”  
“So, this whole thing happens in my timeline that you time traveled at your current age, but then you jump too far forward and are stuck in the apocalypse for like 40 years. Eventually you end up making your way back in time to join the rest of the family right before the apocalypse happens and even though you try to stop it, you can’t and end up going back in time to Dallas in old people’s time in like 1960. You like to time travel a lot. Oooh, you also became a time traveling assassin before you tried to stop the apocalypse.” She finished her ramble and Five took a moment to process all that.   
A time traveling assassin? Stuck in the apocalypse? For forty years?!   
“Okay, so when I time traveled like I was supposed to today, I got stuck for forty years. Was the Umbrella Academy with me, or I guess waiting for me, when I jumped forward? Surely dad, sorry Reginald, knew how to stop the apocalypse or at least survive it.” Five asked, thoughts racing.   
“Uhh, you end up in the apocalypse alone. Everyone in the Academy died.” With this statement, Ana’s tone turned solemn.   
Alone for forty years? That was even worse! And wait-   
“Everyone dies?”   
Ana nodded, and tears reappeared in her green eyes.   
Both father and daughter were suddenly lost in thought.   
Five couldn’t help picturing it- all of his siblings, dead. He started with Number One, finding his overly large body crushed and bloody. What strength would someone or something need to kill Number One, his dopey but kind and rule following brother? Five then went through the rest of his siblings, and when he started picturing Number Seven, sweet, innocent, and meek Vanya, he got angry. The thought of her not being around anymore burned his chest. Who would be so cruel, so heartless and awful to kill Vanya? Whoever it was, he would kill them first. He might not end up being an assassin in this lifetime, but for Vanya, and his family’s killer, he would have to make an exception.   
Ana’s thoughts were not far off from Five’s. Except while Five was picturing hypothetical deaths and letting rage consume his thoughts, Ana did not need to hypothesize what losing her family would be like. Within the past week she had lost everyone she loved, and while it was great that her daddy made it so that they weren’t gone for good, this still wasn’t the same as being with her mommy and daddy. For one thing, everyone was little in this timeline, just like she was. For another, since everyone was little, they were all different. She never actually got to meet Grandpa Reggie (which her daddy insisted that she call him when he was preparing her for this jump back in time), but it seemed like he was actually kind of mean. He definitely wasn’t like her daddy. Mommy was a whole other situation.   
Five realigned his priorities for the moment and looked back at his daughter. He knew more about himself now, but it wasn’t enough information.   
“What caused the future me to bring you here?”   
Ana’s eyes refocused on him and she appeared to become even sadder. “So that time travel assassin thing I told you about?” Five nodded. “Well you always said your employers were bad, bad people. They ended up finding us and there was this big fight and they...they killed mommy.” She suddenly was hugging him again and he returned her hug this time. If he was right about who her mother was then he doubted that he took that well. Regardless, it must have been awful. Ana continued, “Mommy, she got hurt real bad, but then she protected us so you could get me out. She killed lots of them, but a couple found us again soon after and you got really hurt daddy and you brought me back. When we got away after mommy died you planned to jump back anyways but then when you got hurt you thought this was the best plan. You told me what I had to do to fix things and make stuff safe for us.”   
Five took in all that information, but asked the question that was eating at him. “Ana, who is your mom? You said she protected us and killed the bad guys. How? A bomb or something?”   
Ana’s answer caused Five to go cold.   
“She got them with her powers daddy. Mommy is a superhero just like you!” Ana smiled, as if she didn’t just give him horrible news. He couldn’t imagine how someone other than Vanya could be her mother. Not only did he have a general dislike of most other people minus her, but when he pictured his future it was always Vanya that he thought of by his side. On top of that, when he looked at Ana and the little he knew of her, reminded him of Vanya. There was just something about them that was similar.  
“Who is she though? Do I already know her?”   
Ana smiled at him even more broadly, a stark contrast to her emotional state just five minutes ago. “I’m sorry daddy, but you made me promise not to tell you anything more about mommy. You said you would want to fall in love with her all on your own and not make yourself feel forced into anything.”  
Five wanted to bash his head into a wall. Seriously? What the hell was the older him thinking?  
“Great.” Five bit out sarcastically, unable to understand his own stupidity. “Why don’t you tell me about your powers then? Clearly you can spatial jump, but Reginald mentioned that your powers were a little different than mine.”   
“I can spatial jump, but it makes me feel all icky. I actually hate doing it. I only did it because I was really scared I was going to lose you! Please don’t tell Grandpa Reggie, I didn’t show that to him.”   
This was interesting. “So what did you show “Grandpa Reggie” then?”  
Ana turned to face him at his question, folding her left leg under her as she readjusted her posture. She then looked out into the park, before spotting a forgotten tennis ball under a bush about thirty feet from them. She pointed it out to Five. “Okay, see that tennis ball.”  
He nodded.   
She smirked at him briefly before closing her eyes and humming so quietly under her breath that he could barely hear it. She opened her right hand in front of her and with a small white flash the tennis ball appeared in her hand.   
“Okay, that is pretty impressive.” Five stated, to which Ana excitedly smiled at him again (she was really smiley for a Hargreeves, he noted).   
She started explaining to him the difference in feeling involved with different objects. He kept pestering her for more details and was further impressed to find out that she was a math genius similar to himself. She needed to use equations to get the objects to come to her and had to readjust them based on the area the object took up, the distance the object would need to travel, the weight of the object, etc.. 

After some time talking further about math and other completely unrelated topics to the chaos that Ana explained to him, Five and Ana returned back to the Academy together hand in hand.


End file.
